


Days of Future Past

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Terminator (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Terminator Fusion, Not Canon Compliant, Not for Iris/WestAllen fans, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: In a post Apocalyptic future, a computer program known as Skynet sends an assassin to the past to kill Barry Allen before he awakens from his coma. But they are not the only ones sent back to the past.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 9





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wasn’t going to start this until I finished some of my other works first, but this was one of this ideas that wouldn’t leave me alone until I started it.
> 
> This was an idea I got from watching Judgement Day last week. I haven’t planned the whole thing out yet but, as I said, it was an idea I just needed to get out for my own sanity.
> 
> And I’m going to say pointblank that this is not going to be a WestAllen fic nor will it feature Iris in a huge role. So don’t come whining to me about how Iris is the love of Barry’s life or what not. Don’t like, don’t read, it is that simple.

Central City, 2034  
Night

In an underground bunker, Barry Allen sat in a chair, facing his team, his council. The High Council of the resistance, as they were known. Barry took a moment to assess each and every one of them.

Cisco Ramon, his best friend. Long gone was the excited young man Barry had first met, the last ten years having stripped all the joy away from Cisco. As Cisco looked at Barry, Barry reflected that Cisco had never been the same since Judgement Day, which had claimed the lives of his parents and girlfriend.

Caitlin Snow, the love of his life. After his divorce from Iris a few years prior to Judgement Day, Barry never thought he would find love again. But Caitlin, as she so often did, surprised him. Over the last ten years, she had been his confident, his rock, kept him on the straight and narrow path. Which is why it hurt him more than he could say that they were on opposite sides on this.

Ralph Dibny. The man who sat across from his bore little resemblance to the one Barry had known all those years ago when he and Joe walked into his PI office. Gone was the cheerful jokester, in his place a hardened soldier. Ralph had always been willing to do what needed to be done in a way he and the other members of what had once been Team Flash had not. Barry just hoped that this would be one of those times.

“I can’t believe you two are even suggesting this,” Caitlin was saying hotly, breaking Barry out of his thoughts.

“You know we wouldn’t if we had any other choice, but Skynet forced our hand,” Cisco argued.

“How’d you two even get this thing?” Ralph asked, speaking for the first time since Barry and Cisco had told them of their plan.

“That raid on the Skynet base a few weeks back,” Barry said with a sigh. “We found it damaged. We’re hoping to reprogram it to use against Skynet.”

“And now you wanna use it to change things,” Caitlin pointed out.

“Skynet is the one that changed the rules Cait. If we don’t do this now, none of it will matter,” Barry argued. “I don’t like this anymore than you, it makes my skin crawl just thinking about it. But if we don’t, then everything we’ve fought for over the last ten years will be for nothing.”

“Why don’t you just go back and stop it yourself?” Ralph inquired. 

“Yeah, he does that, then six months later I realize the suit I’ve been making looks exactly like the one he’s wearing? We’re messing with time enough, let’s not make it any messier than we have to,” Cisco argued.

“Every moment we spend here arguing is another moment that Skynet’s plan has a chance to succeed. So enough talking, we put it to a vote, now,” Barry said in a voice that left no room for argument. “All in favor?”

Barry and Cisco immediately raised their hands. After a moment, Ralph raised his as well and, looking like she’d swallowed a lemon, Caitlin raised hers as well.

“Looks like we’re all in agreement,” Caitlin said darkly.

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean we have to like it,” Barry said, his face showing he agreed with his lover’s feelings on what they were about to do.

“Well, we need to suck it up. Like you said, every moment we waste here is another that Skynet can change history,” Ralph said.

Central City, 2014  
Night

In downtown Central City, a police cruiser pulled up, an officer responding to reports of strange electrical lighting and interference. As he got out, he walked over to a fence and stopped, staring. Somehow, the fence had a huge hole in it, large enough for a man to walk through. What was even weirder was that the fence glowed hot, like it had been heated and melted down.

As the officer processed tis strange development, he was unaware of a naked man sneaking up behind him. By the time he realized this, it was too late. The officer fell to the ground, dead.

A little later, the naked man, no longer naked and dressed in the officer’s uniform, got into the man’s police cruiser and drove off.


	2. Attack at Star Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Terminator arrives in the past as the other one makes it's way towards Barry and the future Team Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supported this so far. Here’s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Central City, July 2014  
Night

In the parking lot of a bar, there was a sudden shift in the air. A gust of wind suddenly blew the piles of discarded newspapers on the ground away before a bright flash of light suddenly filled the area. When it faded, couched where the light had been was a naked man. He was about late twenties to early thirties, dark hair and eyes. The man got to his feet before looking around at his surroundings. Seeing the bar, he walked over to the front door and opened it.

As the man stepped inside, the other patrons turned to regard him, or more specifically his nakedness. The men looked at him oddly while the women shamelessly looked him up and down. The man paid them no regard, inspecting them for a moment before moving on to the other patrons. He did this several more times before he stopped in front of a man by the pool table. The patron was wearing a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath and black leather jeans with matching leather boots.

“I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle,” the man said in heavily accented English.

The patron and some of his friends laughed.

“You forgot to say please,” the patron said mockingly.

He took his lit cigarette and placed it above the man’s left beast. The cigarette burned the man’s skin but the man did not seem to register this.

“Please,” the man said simply. 

The man then grabbed the patron’s hand and twist. The man cried out in agony, falling to his knees as a snapping sound was heard.

“Get this guy off me!” the patron shouted.

One of the patron’s friends tried striking the man in the back of the head with a pool stick but, to the shock of the entire bar, it simply broke upon contact with the man’s head. The man showed no reaction to this as he tossed the patron into the kitchen. The man then grabbed the patron’s friend and threw him across the room. He crashed through a window as another patron pulled out a knife and tried to stab the man. The man easily stopped him by grabbing his arm. He pinned he man to the pool table, bending the man’s arm backwards. A snap was heard as the man stabbed him in the shoulder with his own knife.

Terrified, the other patrons fled the bar as the naked man entered the kitchen. The patron was in the corner, on the floor, burns covering his face from when he had landed on the stove upon entering. The patron pulled out a pistol but, before he could fire off a single shot, the man grabbed his hand and disarmed him. The man made a show of clicking the gun before the patron finally pulled out the key to his motorcycle.

“Just take it!” he cried as he tossed the man his keys.

Shortly after, the man walked out of the bar, now dressed in the patron’s clothes. He walked up to a motorcycle and got on. He put the keys in the ignition but, before he could turn it on, the door to the bar burst open. The owner was there, aiming at the man with a shot gun rifle.

“I can’t let you take a man’s wheels,” the owner said.

Silently, the man put the motorcycle into park and got off. He walked up to the owner, who trembled. The man yanked the shot gun form him before walking closer. The owner walked back until he was pressed against the wall. The man reached out and, to the owner’s shock, took the sunglasses out of his breast pocket. The man put them on before walking back over to the motorcycle. Turning it on, the man rolled out of the parking lot and drove off. 

Star Labs, next day  
Early morning

“Good morning Cisco, Caitlin,” Harrison Wells said as he rolled into the room.

“Dr. Wells,” the pair said almost in sync as they turned to face their boss.

“And how is our patient today?” Wells asked as he turned his gave towards Barry’s unmoving form. 

“No change from yesterday,” Caitlin said regretfully.

Wells simply nodded, his gaze not leaving Barry. The intensity of his stare really unnerved Cisco and Caitlin.

“You know Dr. Wells; you never did tell us why you decided to help this guy. I mean, what’s so special about a CSI?” Cisco wondered and Wells smiled.

“Cisco, one day you’ll learn not to judge a book by its cover. I think we can expect great things from Mr. Allen,” Wells said as he stared at Barry’s slumbering form.

Central City Police Department  
Same time

“Any leads on who killed Officer Ramirez last night?” Joe asked his partner as he sat down.

“No finger prints, no foot prints and the only fabrics found were the ones from Remirez’s uniform, which was taken by the killer,” Eddie said with a sigh. “And that’s not even the weirdest case going on right now.”

“What do you mean?” Joe asked confused.

“You ever hear of the bar on the edge of town, Thirsty’s?” Eddie asked.

“Never been there myself, but some of the guys have mentioned it me. Why?” Joe asked confused.

“The owner called us last night. According to the owner, a naked man entered there at about midnight, assaulted three guys, stole the clothes and motorcycle of one of them, and stole his shotgun and sunglasses before driving off,” Eddie explained as Joe stared at him, as bewildered by the story as Eddie. “According to several witnesses, he didn’t seem to feel pain at all and the way he spoke and moved, it was almost mechanical.”

“So, we’re looking for a robot in sunglasses then?” Joe asked incredulously and Eddie shrugged.

“Just telling you what they witnesses said.”

“Detective Joe West?”

The pair looked up as an officer walked over, stopping in front of their desks. He had short, light brown hair and blue eyes. Neither Detective could say they’d seen him before.

“Can we help you?” Joe asked wearily, feeling something…off about the officer.

“I’m a recent transfer from Midway City. I was hoping to get the CSI’s opinion on a case. Barry Allen I think is his name, I heard you could tell me where to find him,” the officer explained.

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re gonna be waiting a long time if you want Barry to consult. He’s in a coma, struck by lightning. His condition is so strange he’s being kept at Star Labs,” Eddie told him and the officer nodded.

“I see. Thank you for telling me,” the officer said before turning around and walking away, Joe and Eddie exchanging bewildered glances.

Star Labs  
Later in the morning

“So still no improvement then?” Caitlin asked as she looked over at Cisco, who only shrugged.

“Same as usual. Dante can do no wrong, I can do no right. I get more approval from this guy than I do my parents,” Cisco said as he gestured to Barry.

In the time vault, Eobard Thawne was studying the bloodwork of Barry when there was an alert.

“Dr. Wells, two unknown men have entered Star Labs,” GIDEON informed him and Thawne frowned.

“Show me,” he ordered.

Immediately, two pictures emerged on holographic screens. One was of a police officer walking through the front door while the other was of a man in a black leather jacket, who had come in through the secret entrance in the back.

Back in the room where Barry was at, Caitlin decided to change the subject. 

“So, I’m gonna go grab some lunch, you want anything?” Caitlin inquired.

“Just my usual from Big Belly Burger,” Cisco said and she nodded.

“Double Belly Burger, no pickles, got it,” Caitlin said as she grabbed her purse.

She walked out and rounded the corner before freezing. A big, hulking man wearing a leather jacket was walking towards her, a shotgun in hand. She whirled around, about to cry out to Cisco when she saw a man in a police officer uniform walking towards her from the opposite side of the hallway. He pulled out a pistol and her heart hammered in her chest.

“Get down,” the man in the leather jacket told her.

On instinct, Caitlin obeyed, dropping to the floor as he fired. The man in the police uniform was hit but this did not seem to affect him besides staggering him for a moment. He opened fire and the man in the leather jacket grabbed Caitlin by the back of her shirt. Whirling around, he placed Caitlin in front of him protectively as he used his own body as a human shield. 

Alerted by the sound of the gunshots, Cisco to the doorway, eyes widening as he took in the scene.

“What the frak?” Cisco exclaimed. 

As the man in the police uniform tossed his empty pistol aside and pulled out a new one, the man in the leather jacket whirled around and tossed Caitlin to Cisco. They collided and fell into the room on top of each other as the two men opened fire. Each time the man in the police uniform was hit, strangely, a wound opened up, but it was not like a wound anyone had ever seen. They were as wide as a baseball and here was no blood, only clear, metallic like liquid.

The man in the police uniform fell back, seemingly dead. The man in the leather jacket walked over to him, looking down as Caitlin and Cisco wearily poked their heads out. After a moment, the man’s eyes snapped open as the wound seemed to heal within seconds. He jumped up but, before he could do anything, he was suddenly hit with a blue beam from behind. The man staggered for a few moments before he was completely covered in ice. The man in leather, Caitlin and Cisco looked over to see Wells, holding some kind of gun.

“It appears your Cold Gun works Cisco,” Wells said as he lowered the gun. “Now, would someone like to explain what is going on?” 

Ignoring Wells, the man in leather entered the room, pushing passed Caitlin and Cisco and walking to the bed.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Caitlin demanded ash e begun unhooking Barry from the machines.

“That will not stop it, we do not have much time,” the man said as he hoisted Barry up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. “We must get him and the two of you to safety. It will not stop until you are all dead.”

“Why? What did we ever do to it?” Cisco asked confused and alarmed.

“I believe that is a conversation for another time Cisco. If our friend is telling the truth, it would be best to leave,” Wells said, eying the man in leather thoughtfully. “I know somewhere you will be safe. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include the scene at the bar from Judgement day because, come on, what an introduction.
> 
> It’s a little iffy on when exactly Cisco created the Cold Gun, but I always assumed he made it between the nine month gap where Barry was in a coma.


End file.
